1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to management technology, and particularly to a repetitive data block deleting system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center is a facility which houses a large number of computers and stores huge amounts of data. By using cloud computing, the files are uploaded into a data center. However, at present, a file stored in the data center may include one or more same portions, which waste a lot of storage spaces. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.